1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an isolator system used for experiments related to regenerative medicine and pharmaceutical production.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-225742 discloses an isolator configured to conduct work on tissue-derived biomaterials as target materials. The isolator includes: a working chamber; a reader configured to read information from a wireless tag that stores information associated with an operation target; and a work management unit configured to obtain information read with the reader, to manage work. Further, the isolator includes a monitor configured to display to a worker an operation menu for devices. Thus, work efficiency in the isolator is improved.
The present disclosure is to provide an isolator system capable of improving safety for workers.